A significant problem in the removal and replacement of a tire from a small rim is holding and supporting from rotation the rim while the tire is being removed by means of tools such as bead breaker and other tire removal tools. There are many tire removal devices intended for large automobile and truck tires, but such devices do not lend themselves to the removal of smaller tires (i.e. for boat trailers) from rims in a simple and expedient way. Some four inch rims have a hub made into the rim while other size rims have lug holes such as three hole, four hole, and five hole and it is important that the rim holder accommodate different small sizes in a simple and fast manner. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,975 discloses a tire changing device for small wheels such as those found on boat trailers and the like whereas U.S. Pat. No. 1,975,148 discloses a tire changing stand which can be mounted directly on a workbench and includes a hub clamp and lug holding means. Also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,050,110; 3,074,468; and 5,232,035 disclose the changing devices. None of these prior patents disclose the particular arrangement which is presented in the present disclosure. One difference is that the holding and clamping mechanism in the present device is different from the ones shown in the prior patents. Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a mechanical device for holding and supporting a small rim from rotation while removing and replacing a small tire from said rim so that the removal and replacement can be effectively and safely accomplished in a brief period of time. It is also important that the device be made and sold at a very economical price and easily stored so that virtually any boat owner could afford to own one for use on the trailer wheels. Accordingly, a boat owner can have such a device available at all times while pulling the boat on trailer.